Takeshi Kitano
Takeshi Kitano (北野 武) (né le 18 janvier 1947 à Tōkyō au Japon), est un réalisateur, acteur (sous le nom Beat Takeshi), animateur de télévision et comique japonais. Biographie Il quitte l'Université Meiji où il suivait des études d'ingénierie. Il trouve un travail comme garçon d'ascenseur dans une boîte de nuit du quartier d'Asakusa à Tōkyō, qui faisait office de théâtre de sketches comiques et de strip-tease. Un jour, il remplace au pied levé un comique absent. En 1972, avec son ami Kiyoshi Kaneko, il fonde les Two Beats (Beat Takeshi et Beat Kiyoshi) et fait des manzai (des sketch satiriques basés sur une improvisation verbale), Beat Takeshi est né. Sa performance lui vaut d'être approché par un producteur de télévision qui lui propose d'être présentateur d'une émission. Il accepte et devient l'animateur que le Japon connaît. Il se montre irrévérencieux et grand comique dans ses émissions, qu'il enchaîne plusieurs fois par semaine (en 2005 il en produisait et présentait sept). En 1983, il sera utilisé à contre emploi par Nagisa Oshima. Le réalisateur de L’Empire des sens (1976), l'engage pour son film Furyo, dans le rôle d'un sergent sadique d'un camp de prisonniers de guerre durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. On lui propose de remplacer à la réalisation, Kinji Fukasaku en 1989, dans Violent Cop, où Kitano tient le premier rôle. Il remanie considérablement le scénario et transforme son personnage en antihéros solitaire et à contre-courant. C'est dans ce rôle de réalisateur et d'acteur dramatique que les étrangers connaissent principalement Kitano. En août 1994, un grave accident de moto l'envoie à l'hôpital où il y subit une importante opération chirurgicale pour retrouver l'usage d'un côté de son corps qui était paralysé. Depuis, son visage ayant été touché, une partie est recouverte de peau cicatrisée et est secouée de tics nerveux. Depuis, Kitano a admis que l'"accident" était en réalité une tentative de suicide. Fait connu des cinéphiles, Kitano réalisateur a largement été inspiré (comme tant d'autres américains comme Quentin Tarantino) par le maître du cinéma de Yakuza moderne, encore largement méconnu du grand public, Kinji Fukasaku, à qui il rend hommage dans un de ses chefs-d'œuvre, Sonatine, mélodie mortelle (1993). Kitano travaillait souvent avec Joe Hisaishi qui a composé la majorité de ses musiques de film jusqu'en 2002 et le film Dolls où ils se séparèrent. La carrière de Takeshi Kitano balance entre ses deux personnages. Il réserve Takeshi Kitano à ses rôles d'homme "sérieux" (comme le réalisateur, mais aussi certains de ses rôles d'acteur Furyo et Tokyo Eyes) et Beat Takeshi à l'acteur, le comique et aussi l'animateur d'émissions télévisées. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce cadre qu'il crée le jeu télévisé Takeshi's Castle, diffusé sur Tokyo Broadcasting System de 1986 à 1989, et actuellement diffusé en France sur les chaînes M6 et W9. Inspirations et influences Sonatine, mélodie mortelle a très largement été inspiré par la Guerre des gangs à Okinawa réalisée en 1971 par Kinji Fukasaku. Outre la trame sensiblement identique (un chef de gang téméraire déchu et trahi par son boss est banni de la métropole et s'exile sur Okinawa en compagnie de ses lieutenants), et la brutalité des scènes de gunfight ou de castagne (Okinawa est le berceau du karaté et du nunchaku), on décèle une frappante ressemblance entre le chef de gang de chacun des films (costume impeccable et lunettes noires de rigueur, esprit fier et de la vieille école, volontier frondeur envers les caïds croulants), de même qu'entre les deux idylles éphémères mais sincères que vit le héros. Ce qui par dessus tout ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'inspiration de Kitano par Fukasaku, c'est la chanson en dialecte d'Okinawa, accompagnée au shamisen (un instrument de musique traditionnel à cordes) qui se répète tout au long des deux films. Plutôt qu'un plagiat, il s'agit vraisemblablement ici plus d'un hommage que Kitano rend à Fukasaku car n'oublions pas que la première expérience de Takeshi en tant que réalisateur est dû au désistement in extremis de Kinji Fukasaku sur Violent Cop. Dans Sonatine, mélodie mortelle, la chanson est interprétée en costumes traditionnels comme dans le film de Fukasaku, mais dans le film de Kitano, elle y est aussi « parodiée », par Susumu Terajima et son compère d'Okinawa qui se travestissent un soir d'ennui et de boisson sur la plage… La dérision d'une scène dite sérieuse ou tragique est une constante dans l'œuvre de Kitano. Takeshi Kitano s'est également essayé à la chanson, il a sorti plusieurs albums dont certains ont eu un petit succès commercial au Japon. Il réalise également des peintures, présentes en grand nombre dans son film Hana-Bi. Bien que parlant parfaitement anglais, il préfère donner ses entretiens en japonais. Son jeu d'acteur est assez minimaliste au niveau des expressions de son visage. Il a expliqué la raison en déclarant "Dans mes films et ceux des autres, j'essaie en général d'inhiber mes expressions faciales pour que le spectateur, suivant la situation, ressente ses propres émotions à travers mon personnage". Filmographies En tant que réalisateur * 1989 : Violent Cop (Sono otoko kyobo ni tsuki) (その男、凶暴につき) * 1990 : Jugatsu (3-4x10 Gatsu ou San tai yon ekkusu jugatsu) (３－４Ｘ１０月) * 1991 : A scene at the sea (Ano natsu ichiban shizukana umi) (あの夏、いちばん静かな海) * 1993 : Sonatine, mélodie mortelle (ソナチネ) (Prix de la critique au Festival du film policier de Cognac en 1995) * 1994 : Getting any ? (Minnâ-yatteruka!) (みんな~　やってるか！) * 1996 : Kids Return (Kizu ritan) (キッズ・リターン) * 1997 : Hana-Bi (花火) (sous-titré Feux d'artifice) (Lion d'Or au Festival de Venise 1997) * 1999 : L'été de Kikujiro (Kikujiro no natsu) (菊次郎の夏) * 1999 : Aniki, mon frère (Brother) (ブラザー) * 2002 : Dolls (ドールズ) * 2003 : Zatoichi (座頭市) * 2005 : Takeshis' (タケシズ) (en compétiton à la 62e Mostra de Venise) * 2007 : Kantoku Banzai! (監督・ばんざい!) En tant qu'acteur * 1981 : Danpu-Wataridori, de Ikuo Sekimoto. * 1981 : Manon, de Youichi Azuma. * 1982 : Natsu no Himitsu, de Kawakami. * 1982 : Suttukari... Sonokide !, de Kotani. * 1983 : Furyo (Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence) (Senjou no Merii Kurisumasu), de Nagisa Oshima. * 1983 : Juttukai no Moshi-To, de Youichi Sai. * 1985 : Kanashii Kimochi De Jo-Ku, de Masaji Segawa. * 1985 : Yasha, de Yasuo Kouhata. * 1986 : Komikku Zasshi Nanka Iranai !, de Youjirou Takida. * 1988 : Anego, de Tatsuichi Takamori. * 1989 : Violent Cop (Sono otoko kyobo ni tsuki) (その男、凶暴につき), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1990 : Jugatsu (3-4x10 Gatsu ou San tai yon ekkusu jugatsu) (３－４Ｘ１０月), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1990 : Hoshi-O Tsugumono, de Kazuo Komizu. * 1990 : Zansatsu Seyo Setsunakimono, Sohei Ai, de Hisashi Sudou. * 1992 : Shura na Densetsu, de Masaharu Izumi. * 1992 : Sakana Kara Daiokishin !!, de Ryuudou Uzaki. * 1992 : Erotic Liaisons (Erotittuku na Kankei), de Takaji Wakamatsu. * 1993 : Kyoso Tanjo, de Toshihiro Tenma. * 1993 : Sonatine, mélodie mortelle (ソナチネ), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1994 : Getting any ? (Minnâ-yatteruka!) (みんな　やってるか！), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1994 : Johnny Mnemonic, de Robert Longo (adapté d'un roman de William Gibson). * 1995 : Gonin, de Takashi Ishii. * 1997 : Hana-Bi (花火) (sous-titré Feux d'artifice), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1998 : Tokyo Eyes, de Jean-Pierre Limosin (film franco-japonais). * 1999 : L'été de Kikujiro (Kikujiro no natsu) (菊次郎の夏), de Takeshi Kitano. * 1999 : Aniki, mon frère (Brother) (ブラザー), de Takeshi Kitano. * 2000 : Tabou (Gohatto) (御法度), de Nagisa Oshima. * 2000 : Battle Royale (Batoru rowaiaru) (バトル・ロワイヤル), de Kinji Fukasaku. * 2003 : Battle Royale 2 (Batoru rowaiaru II)(バトル・ロワイヤル II), de Kinji et Kenta Fukasaku. * 2003 : Zatoichi (座頭市), de Takeshi Kitano. * 2004 : Blood and Bones(Chi to hone), de Yoishi Sai. * 2004 : Izo, de Takashi Miike. * 2005 : Takeshis' (タケシズ), de Takeshi Kitano. * 2007 : Kantoku Banzai! (監督・ばんざい!), de Takeshi Kitano. Il existe également un documentaire, Takeshi Kitano l'imprévisible, réalisé par le Français Jean-Pierre Limosin en 1999. Ce dernier est également le réalisateur du film Tokyo Eyes, dans lequel Takeshi Kitano a un second rôle. Liens externes en:Takeshi Kitano Kitano Kitano Category:naissance en 1947